Green Lantern
Hal Jordan is a Green Lantern and a founding member of the Justice League. Info Hal Jordan is a Caucasian male with short brown hair. He wears a dark green domino mask to hide his identity and a green and black costume like all Green Lanterns. The torso and shoulders are green, while the legs, arms, and armpits are black. The forearms and hands of his costume are white, the feet green. The Green Lantern Corps symbol is on his chest. In Mortal Kombat Unlike other DC characters chosen for Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, he shares his title with many other officers from the intergalactic Green Lantern Corps. Hal Jordan was chosen as Earth's first corps member, and earned a reputation as the Corps' "Greatest Green Lantern." His counterpart is Earthrealm's chosen warrior and Champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang. Hal Jordan connected with his father, a test pilot, more than any other member of his family. When he saw his father die in a blaze of flames during an afternoon test flight, the young boy had nothing left to fear because he witnessed his greatest fear come to life before his eyes. Growing up with a reckless lifestyle and enlisting with the United States Air Force, the young test pilot found himself floating away from Edwards Air Force Base with nothing but a green aura around him. It took him to a crashed ship, where inside, lay a dying alien. The alien told Jordan that he had the ability to overcome great fear, and he then asked Jordan to take his place as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. With Earth, and all of Sector 2814 under his protection, Hal Jordan shines his light proudly as Earth's primary Green Lantern, making sure that those who worship evil's might will beware his power: Green Lantern's light. In the final battle, Superman defeated Darkseid and banished him. After the crisis, Green Lantern Followed Captain Marvel and was ambushed by Sonya Blade. After being defeated, Captain Marvel knocked out Sonya and they both escaped. Upon returning to the U.N. Orbital Station, he extracts Batman. After a while, he witnesses Captain Marvel's Rage and is transported to Oa. Lex Luthor unexpectedly appears and, infected with rage, attacks him. Green Lantern defeats Luthor before they are interrupted by the Guardians. After returning to Earth, Green Lantern leaves Luthor and Catwoman as he is going to the U.N. Orbital Station. As he arrives, Jax attacks and, after being defeated, is backed up by Sonya. After the ensuing fight, he ultimately defeats her. Green Lantern later joins Superman to the Fortress of Solitude. They are fighting Liu Kang and Shang Tsung and were defeated by the MK-warriors. But Lantern gets up and knocks out a surprised Liu Kang. He is then finally defeated by Shang Tsung. Later Green Lantern is among the heroes and villains that meet Luthor and Catwoman. Luthor opens a Special Forces portal and they go to Apokolips where the final battle begins. On Sora's Team When the Young Justice team joined Sora's journey to stop the Injustice League, Master Xehanort, and Maleficent, Hal Jordan, and the Justice League stayed in their world to take care of the enemies that remained there also. Whenever they need Sora and the team for backup, they contact them using the Gem of Heart. Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Classic characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Magic Users Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Sora's Team Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Serious characters Category:Calm characters Category:Humans Category:Justice League characters Category:Young Justice Heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:DC characters Category:Movie characters Category:TV Show characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Ionic characters